How it all started
by DarkStarInOrbit
Summary: Maka confesses. Soul overhears the slightest, that's how it started.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Very first story, hope you like it, anyhoo I won't bore you with long intros so let's go!**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, but I own this piece of writing.**

**Maka POV**

I tied my dressing gown and made my way for the bathroom, not at all surprised when I hear Soul's light snores from the room next door, the day he woke up at this time would be the day that Death City would be safe... never

I open the door to the poorly lit bathroom and walked in. I quickly get into the bath and sit quietly while I wait for the warm, moist water to rise and flow around my pale, vulnerable body. When it's full, I turn the tap and lean back allowing myself slip so that my chin is just above the water. Watching how my blonde hair, flows around my neck I realise, it's much longer when it's down and how it looks darker, almost brown, when it's wet. I reach for the soap and squirt it onto my round white sponge, as pale as me, snow pale.

When I climb out of the bath and rap my towel below my arms, I notice that I'd foolishly left the door open, and I mean wide open not just unlocked. To make matters worse I realise that I'm behind schedule and took longer in the bath than I should have. Quickly, I rush into my room, my towel slipping a little at the back, letting the door swing open and walking past it I find myself staring directly into the mirror. Directly at the figure of mum smiling in an old photograph she sent along with one of her postcards. I look into my reflection and back to her face, into her forest green eyes, so much like mine and yet so different.

'Knock knock!' two loud knocks hit my door and I turn to face Soul looking straight at me from my doorframe, "Oy Maka, you've never been so late before." I then realise that, I'm in my room hair wet, I haven't made breakfast and as well as that I only have a towel over my naked body. At that point Soul seems to notice too because the top of his cheeks redden and he looks away, "Soul you're in charge of breakfast today." before he can protest I already have the door shut and am changing into my usual daily wear, smiling to myself when I remember once again that we have a mission today. I _am_ a devoted member of the shibusen academy after all.

**Soul's POV**

Dam it I was late again! I ran out of bed, quickly pulling on my yellow jumper and trousers, snapping on the white headband I've had for years and worn almost every day, this'll earn me a really big Maka chop, she wanted us to be ready early for our mission today, we hadn't had one in a while and it seemed to cheer up her recent bad moods.

I quietly tiptoe out my room closing the door as silently behind me as I could, maybe the she won't realise that I just woke up and think that I'm ready- my thoughts were interrupted when I saw the steam coming out of the bathroom, I turn towards the kitchen passing her room when I'm shocked to see that _she_ still isn't ready, she has nerve, warning me to wake up early and herself not being ready, then I remember I only just woke up any way.

For a minute I stand there watching her, her guard completely down her loose hair curling around her shoulders, dripping water. I knock twice, loud, immediately I see her body tense, something she's not aware that she does whenever someone else is around. "Oy Maka, you've never been so late before." I smile, and then it's wiped off as sudden as it appeared because I realise she has only a towel wrapped around her and it was a little loose, revealing the small of her back and did that little detail twist my stomach or what. I look away feeling the heat rising to my cheeks; cool guys shouldn't get all silly over these things. Then I hear her talking in the background and only when she shuts the door and I move to talk do I realise what she said, I have to do breakfast this morning...

The eggs spat at me, stupid things, I turn my right hand into the tip of my scythe and turn the now hardening eggs over. Maka walks in and I see irritation flash across her face, "Why are you using your weapon form to cook? Why do I bother in going out and buying utensils when you're going to do that?"

"Hey, not everyone can do this; I should abuse of how these things can help me in other ways than Killing.". She doesn't respond and I see her biting the inside of her gum, she starts laying down the table and then takes over the cooking, a silent warning that if I carry on cooking our breakfast it's going to taste like rubbish.

After breakfast, she stands and smiles down at me, "Shall we?" I nod and slip on my loose trainers, wiggle my feet and make my way.

**Maka POV**

It was now nightfall and Soul lay across my feet scythe form, I was panting, what we just did replaying and filling our minds as we stare at the blue floating ball lighting the ally. Soul's arm emerges and he takes in the soul into the palm of his hand slowly putting it into his mouth and sighing in relief when it's down. I often wondered what it was like to be a weapon. Being a meister myself I had no clue. Soul fully transformed and without a word we walked back home, I didn't feel any satisfaction in today's work and for some reason I knew Soul didn't either.

**Soul POV**

I stared at the ceiling, my bed sheets wrapped around my feet. That odd feeling I felt today on the way home, what was it? It irritated me that I didn't know, I'd realised that lately I had become more and more irritated by silly little things like these; I'd had about enough of it.

Realising I wasn't going to get any sleep like this I stood up and pulled on my jumper catching my arms on the edge of the bed, it started bleeding and dripped onto the sheet, Shit! I left the room, not bothered to put the sheet in the wash, the house was dark at this hour. I walked past the sofa and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a shadow on it, Blair and Maka? They were talking and there tones sounded serious I jumped back behind the wall eavesdropping.

"... Think so?" I heard Maka say, worry and curiosity in her voice, I leant in further. "I'm sure of it, I wouldn't bluff about something... l ... serious... consider it?" The voices began to get muffled. "Shhh ..." Then silence, very faintly I heard Maka whisper "I heard something." Crap! I didn't have enough time to get to my room; I started to panic, should I walk out? No, Maka wouldn't like it if she thought I'd heard her conversation, it sounded private (even though it made no sense, but what good would saying that do?). My closest escape was the window, the building wasn't too high and it wasn't a risk. Without hesitation, I jump and land flat on my feet just as I hit the ground. Phew, close call.

**Maka POV**

"Do you really think so?" I asked Blair, she was the only one I could talk to about this, except Tsubaki but I doubt she would be very happy if I rang at this time of the morning, despite her apparent tranquillity and patience I don't want to bother her.

"I'm sure of it, I wouldn't bluff about something, I mean, this is serious, would you at least consider it?" I thought about it for a moment, glad it was dark so Blair couldn't see the deep blush of cherry spread across my cheeks. What consequences would it have on our current relationship? What if out of selfishness and teenage hormones I lost a friend? Would I ever be able to get back to 'how it used to be', or would that lingering sent of awkwardness linger? I heard the floor boards creak and faintly saw Blair twitch her lips to speak. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Shhh ..." We remained silent for a few seconds, my heart pounding against my ribcage. "I heard something." Then I hear more movement, very faint but definitely there.

"Blair, stay here a sec." I lift myself off the sofa and walk down to the short corridor, my breath sounding very loud against the silence. Cringing when the floorboards creak I speed up and find Soul's bedroom door swinging open, I peer round the corner expecting to find him getting back into bed after going to the bathroom, an explanation for the noise I heard, but when I look there's nothing, his quilt is twisted and there's no sign of his shoes or jumper and there is a blood stain on the bed, blood! SOUL!

I switch the light on and immediately shut my eyes against the sudden change in lighting, "Blair, I'm going out a bit, I'm not sure how long I'll be." Tears prick my eyes, stinging my eyelids and burning my cheeks, Soul? Are you ok? Where are you? Then it hits me, what if he heard something? No he couldn't have. There was blood, something else has happened. But in the back of my mind I heard my voice rambling on about how I've done it now and everything is ruined, we'll never be able to work properly together now, and –

My legs feel heavy and painful, it's hard to run, it's dark and cold, and the moon dribbles blood onto Death city, not at all helping my situation. I'm going to fall, "SOUL!" I scream, but is there a point? If he heard something, would it be better not to confront him? No, that's cowardly. He'll come back... but the blood. I let the last tear tickle my cheek before I carry on running and black out.

**Soul POV**

I stand there for a while, when all of a sudden I hear the front door to the apartments being opened and loud footsteps running down the other end of the road, Maka! I don't know where's she's running to and I'm too slow to catch up to her, she may not be the strongest muscle wise but that girl sure can run when she wants to.

I walk a street or two down, I can't remember, I don't want to. I'm just trying to figure out what their conversation meant, like I said, things are irritating me lately. I sink down the alley I was in earlier today, for a while I sit there forgetting everything I wanted to think about, staring into nothingness. Blank. Then I hear something, a scream. Maka's voice! I run towards the sound, only to find her lying face down on the floor in the middle of the street. MAKA!

"Maka? Maka!" I call for her but she is all out, she probably can't even hear me. She looks exhausted, what happened to her? Did someone do this? I'm filled with anger, my meister cannot be harmed! No one is an exception to that, not even me. I'm shocked at the tone of my thoughts, what was wrong with me? No Soul, uncool worry about Maka. I searched for her shoulders with my hands and placed her facing upwards so she could breathe, I sat there a moment, watching her chest rise and fall, somehow mesmerized. I felt a twisting pain in my guts... Maka.

I carried her home on my back; how I managed to get her there whilst she's unconscious I don't know. I walked slowly enjoying the tickle against my neck as her pig tails swished to my rhythm.

I should call stein.

**Later on...**

"Maka will be fine, she simply blacked out of exhaustion, I recommend that she doesn't come back to school for a day or two and takes some rest, we don't want her blacking out again also, she should take these pills every night and morning after breakfast and evening dinner, she'll need them to keep her resting." Stein looked at me firmly, I nodded to show I was listening, but most of my concentration was on Maka. He looked down at her limp body on the sofa, her face paler than usual.

"I recommend you stay here with her those days too, she shouldn't move around too much and strain herself." I nod again. He leaves the apartment. I look out the window to see the sun beginning to rise. Feeling the weight of my eyelids I start to fall asle-...

I feel movement underneath my arm and a faint moan. Maka! I open my eyes and see that when I fell asleep I fell into her lap from the other end of the couch; quickly I remove myself from her. She cracked open one eye, "Soul." She muttered with the most relief I have ever heard anyone speak with and then closed her eyes again for the rest of the day, her guard fully down.

**Maka POV**

I don't remember how I got home, but I'm glad I am. I felt the warmth of the sofa underneath me and a very warm weight on my lower body probably Blair, I was so tired that I tried to stifle a moan, but it escaped and I immediately felt the weight on top of me flinch and move off me. Then I registered that, Blair doesn't weigh that much, not that it was heavy but... Soul! And sure enough, when I opened my eyes he was there, his wide crimson eyes searching my face, "Soul." I muttered starting a conversation and ending with that word when I realised I was too tired to move even my mouth, finally I gave in to the darkness.

**Normal POV**

Soul turned back to the telly, "What do you want for dinner?" he lifted the remote switching the telly several times before finally deciding on something. Maka didn't respond. Soul lent forward leaving a large gap between him and the back of the sofa, big enough to fit Maka in. She tested that theory out. "Maka... w-what are y-"She cut him off, stretching her legs out either side of him. She brought her hand up his back the other one mimicking her left hands movement before they wrapped round to the front of him and met each other. "Maka s-stop p-playing around..." He tensed when she laid her palms flat against his chest. She breathed into his neck, "Soul-kun." He hunched a little dropping the remote to the floor. Maka grasped onto his shirt, "Soul." She muttered sitting very still against his back before standing up and laughing it off "Gotcha!" She fired at him with two imaginary guns before laughing again.

Soul stood up, his cheeks matching his eyes; he muttered a very sarcastic sounding hahaha. Frustrated he walked to his room turning and shouting "Make your own dinner!" then leaving echoing slams of his door rumbling through the small apartment. Maka stood there puzzled; maybe she had taken it too far this time... She walked towards his room, about to knock when she froze, he's talking... to who though?

**Soul POV**

That stupid brat! How could she do that and then throw the action away as if it were nothing! Did she not realize how... distracting ... that was? I mean it's not like I'm not a boy or something. I thought back on the moment. So uncool. I remember the warmth of her soft hands seep through my shirt.

"What the hell Maka!" I almost shouted to myself, "You really just don't get it do you?" Okay, this was weird now; I was beginning to talk to myself. A sigh escaped my lips. I need fresh air but Maka was injured. Oh, yeah, I'd told her to make her own dinner tonight... I feel like I should go cook for her but I'm still pissed off about what just happened. Sigh. I stand up from my sitting position and just to make sure I won't start screaming at her I kick the side of the bed.

The door creaks louder than it usually does when I open it and I almost trip over the petite figure curled up in front of my door, "Couldn't find anywhere else to lie down?" I retort sarcastically, and cover my mouth when I notice her heavy breathing... she's asleep? I kneel down and stare at her half open eyes. She smells good, I sniff.. Wait what? My head shakes in shame at my thought. Your going soft Eater. My hands slip under the flat side of her waist and I bring her up to my chest, she isn't heavy at all. My feet find their way to living room and I stop at the weak tug on my shirt, I look down, one of her eyes are open and she doesn't look happy even though there is a small smile on her lips, "I'm sorry Soul, I didn't think that..." and she's knocked out again. Jeez those pills must be strong.

And that's how it all started...


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! ****Thank you to all the reviews I've had already! You don't know what a boost you guys have given me, as soon as I'd read the reviews I started writing hahaha, Soul begins to feel something oo la la! Sorry, this one's shorter than the other one and may not be as good, but hey, enjoy! (I will soon put some action in don't worry ****)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters but I do this piece. **

**Chapter 2**

**Soul's POV**

I lay Maka down on the sofa and for some reason... I just stare at her. Her lips are slightly parted and her face is relaxed. That's not something you see every day. My knees buckle a bit and I feel really warm all over. Maybe I caught something? I look down to my side and see that my hands are shaking, lots. A clasp them together in an attempt to make them stop, it doesn't work. I move towards the other end of the small sofa area and stick my head out the window, 'YAHOO!' damn you Blackstar, could you be any louder?

'Oy! Keep it down would you?' I shout down at them, Tsubaki's ponytail swishes with her apologetic bow. 'Let your God enter!' he shouts back completely ignoring my complaint from just a second ago.

'Why should I?' I respond, then Tsubaki breaks it apart with just one word, 'Maka...' her voice is the complete opposite to the obnoxious one of Blackstars'. Oh yeah. I nod down to them and open the door, but don't let Blackstar in just yet. 'WHAT TH-'I cover his mouth and let go, then glare at him, 'Maka isn't well.' He smiles at me, nodding silently.

They both follow behind me and when we get to the sofa they both take a look at Maka, 'Shall we leave and come back sometime she's awake?'

'We-' Maka suddenly sits up ' I'm not asleep' she croaks, her voice is tight and hoarse 'It's ok, you guys can stay, would you like something to drink?' before they can answer she is attempting to sit up but her complete body is obviously exhausted so I place my hands on her shoulder and push her back down, she looks up at me and pools of red circles decorate her cheeks, I find my stomach twisting on the inside a bit 'I'll do it' I say.

After arranging the drinks, I put them on a tray and drag myself to the small coffee table to set them down, Blackstar's drink is gone as soon as he picks it up. There's complete silence for a while, with the occasional gulping and slurping of the juice, Tsubaki is the first one to break it "So, Maka. How are you?" Her deep blue eyes look worriedly at Maka. "I'm fine" She replies with a smile. Count on Maka to hide any weakness she has, I laugh to myself earning a glare from the pigtailed girl and a worried look from Tsubaki, I'm surprised that Blackstar hadn't said anything yet. I look over at him and find him staring out the window, "Blackstar?" he looks over, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he nods and then he shouts an ear-splitting "AFTER ALL I SURPASS GOD! WHY WOULDN'T I BE?" he stomps a foot on the floorboards, shaking the entire floor, I lift my shoulders and let them fall in a shrug "Just don't break the floor." I mumble, he sits back down and resumes his quietness, honestly what the hell is up with him. After a few minutes of checking out his behaviour I notice he keeps looking between me and Maka.

**Later on...**

Both Maka and I were at the front door, giving our goodbyes to Tsubaki and the blue haired boy, "Bye, thank you guys for coming" Maka's quiet voice is grateful to the pair, "I look down to see her thin lips stretch into a smile, what's this feeling in my stomach again? She's about to close the door when Blackstar's foot stops it, "Erm, can I talk to Soul quickly?" My eyebrows shoot up at the quietness of his voice. Maka sends us both a strange look and Blackstar smiles, "Sure, why not." She shrugs and leaves towards her room, where I hear her plop down onto her bed. Blackstar wiggles a finger motioning me to come closer, "Tsubaki you can leave, I'll catch up with you now. " Seriously what the hell was up with him today? "Sure" she gives us the same look as Maka and leaves.

"Soul?" he whispers dragging the 'o' a bit, "What do you want Blackstar?" This behaviour was annoying me more than his usual one, "Well, being the God that I am, I noticed something odd today around yours..." he cautioned "Just spit it out man." I'm getting really worried, annoyed and bored... "Are you and Maka dating?" he blurted, the word 'dating' brought his voice back to its normal volume. "No" I reply, "what made you think that?" he opens his mouth and then closes it again, "Nothing." He smiles and then with another shrug to add to the collection he walks away hand waving behind him. I close the door. "Dating?" I scoff, but then I think about it, would I really mind dating Maka? No the question was, would I _like_ to date Maka? There's that feeling in my stomach, all my muscles tense and twist.

**Maka POV**

"What did Blackstar want?" I ask, even though I already knew because I'd crept up behind them and left before they could catch me, dating. I didn't like that word; my papa used it far too much as an excuse, when I was little he used to say that all the time, no shame. I wanted to know Soul's reaction to what just happened, maybe that could give me a clue as to whether he... How was I meant to finish that thought? Thought about 'dating' me? But, he wouldn't have. He would consider me un-cool, a nerd, a bookworm with a flat chest and some weirdo that always studied. "Nothing" he says, his tone clearly stating that he didn't want to talk about it, I perked up a bit at this, does this mean he does... Not a chance.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask, breaking the weird silent atmosphere hanging between us, "Nu-huh" he says, finger wagging side to side, "You need to rest, don't make me knock you out to make sure of that." He's serious at first, but then he smiles his toothy grin. I laugh and sit down on the red couch. "What do _you_ want for dinner Maka?", I shake my head "I don't mind" I shrug, "spaghetti it is." He says, it's the only thing he can cook properly after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters, just this writing **

**Chapter 3**

**Maka POV**

We'd both finished dinner and were now in our separate rooms, I was studying but Soul was probably playing videogames. My mind drifted away from studying at the thought of Soul and reminded me of what happened earlier on. When Blackstar had asked Soul whether we were dating, my mind went hazy. I almost fell over at the thought. I _do_ like Soul... Did I really just think that? I can't deny it to myself anymore, I do like Soul. Does he like me though? Then I remembered that only the other day I'd fainted in the street, that blood on Soul's bed, what was it? Hmm. I stood up from my chair; I'm going to ask him.

"Soul?" I ask, opening the door to his room a bit, but look away as soon as I look in, he's lying on his bed shirtless, revealing his well toned chest and stomach, blush. "Mmm?" he responds. "I erm, I uh, c-could I ask you a question?" He sits up, getting ready to listen. "The-the other day when I-I erm, you know, blacked out on the street?" He nods, "W-well before I l-left I saw s-some blood on y-your bed, what was it? Not that I just walked in or something, I-it's just I w-was checking on you, that's a-"he cuts me off "Ok, Maka calm down" he stops, giving me a moment to calm down. "It's fine; I just caught my arm on the corner of the bed frame." He looks at me curiously "Why?"

"It's not important anymore", he doesn't reply for a moment, watching my face for any sign of doubt or hesitation. " M'kay, there's something that I wanted to ask you as well, what the hell were you doing out in the street, passed out?" Hmm what was I doing again? Soul, I was looking for him, yeah the blood. "Actually that kinda relates to my question, I checked on you and saw you weren't in, so I looked around your room – again just checking – and saw the blood I got a l-little erm, worried and went out to look for you, but you know, passed out halfway through the search I erm.. yeah.." I look down, because his eyes seemed to burn with something, and it intimidated me a bit, in a nice way if that's possible. "You were worried about me?" I can practically hear the smirk on his face, all I can do is nod "Maka." I then decide it's time to look up, he leans a little closer to my face, so close. "Are you... feeling better?" I nod and lean in closer to him, our lips sharing that small gap between us. "Soul" I whisper, every other noise blocked out, I could no longer hear any cars outside, could no longer hear the birds that stay up late, all I could hear was my heart thumping loud in my ears.

**Soul POV**

Maka is so close to me right now, it's really hard not to move that little bit forward, but I don't have to because before I know it she'd whispered my name and her soft velvety lips were gently placed against mine, the feeling of it was... amazing. Sure I'd kissed girls before, school dares and previous girlfriends, but this, this wasn't like any of those. She places a shaky hand on my shoulder, reminding me of the warmth it had given me before, I place mine on her waist. Her lips slowly become more confident. This is probably her first time but damn is she good. I move my lips with hers and our body's inch closer with each second that passes by. I close my eyes, letting myself slip in the moment. I then notice that our bodies are right against each other, Maka pulls apart. She's about to move away when I tighten my grip on her waist. "Don't" I gasp, so uncool, but right now, was the only time that I didn't really have control over how to act cool, I was too distracted. "Stay" I murmur into her ear, earning myself a pleasant shiver from her. Heavenly.

"I-I ha-" But I stop her words, stealing from her another kiss, but this one is different from before, it had a hunger in it that I just cannot describe with words, she gasps, her mouth opening against mine. The kiss ups a stage, and she's sitting on my lap, her legs stretched out to either side of me to touch the other end of the bed, both of my hands find their way under her button up shirt and I place them on both sides of her small, smooth hips gliding them upwards towards her waist once again.

**Maka POV**

Soul breaks the feel of our lips together and looks up with bright wide eyes, not in their usual drooped style. A wide grin breaks out across his face and he nudges me off of him before sitting back and saying "It's late." I don't want to go back to my room but I might explode if I stay here. The electricity from our last kiss lingers on my lips, I lick them and nod, standing up from the bed. "Goodnight Soul" I say, before leaving his room and falling into my bed, replaying it all over and over again in my mind as if on tape. I didn't carry on with my studies that night.

**Soul POV**

What just happened? I just kissed my meister. Kissed. My. Meister. On my bed. Mm, I switched on my IPod and stuck the headphones in my ears, drowning in the warmth the little pigtailed girl had left in the corner of my bed. Her taste still embedded on my lips. My meister.

**Well, well well... I'm actually really proud of how this chapter ended up. I didn't think there was much more to add to the end of this, I may or may not add another chapter I'm still debating, I'll give it a go but if it ruins the mood I won't upload it, hope you guys enjoyed! :D**


End file.
